dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Herd of Stone Halla
} |name = Herd of Stone Halla |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Winter-Palace-Halla-Statuette.png |px = 270x360px |location = Winter Palace |start = |end = |rewards = |previous = |next = |related = Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts |appearances =Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Herd of Stone Halla is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Walkthrough Halla statuettes Halla statuettes are used to open locked Halla doors in the Winter Palace and are consumed when used. They can be found by using the search function when in close proximity. Each Halla door requires a certain number of Halla statuettes in order to be unlocked. Ten statuettes can be found in the palace. The available statuettes are not enough to open all of the Halla doors so choose wisely as to where you use them. The statuettes can be found in the following locations: # Palace Garden (starting area) On the patio up the stairs, above the Eastern Storage door. # Guest Gardens On the eastern veranda of the upper garden overlooking the coin fountain, up the lattice # Servant's Quarters and Grand Apartments (main level) In the rafters of the kitchen. See notes below for more information. # Servant's Quarters and Grand Apartments (main level) In the gardens when you leave the kitchens (before you jump down and find the body) # Servant's Quarters and Grand Apartments (upper level) In the gardens, head north from where you found the body, go up the stairs on the right and up the ladder. The statuette is in the room there (also a coin for Throwing Away Money nearby) # Servant's Quarters and Grand Apartments (upper level) In the room with the Venatori where you meet Ambassador Briala # Trophy Room On Gaspard's desk # Royal Quarters In a bedroom on an end table in front of a roaring fireplace (turn right after you enter, first room on the right) # Royal Quarters In the room where you rescue Briala's agent. # Royal Quarters (Jardin de Reverie) Go through the door to your right, before you open the door to confront a rift, and jump in through the open window (around to the right). Statuette is in this room along with another coin. Halla doors Halla doors are found in the following locations: * Palace Garden - Eastern storage room (starting area) :: Requires 1 Halla statuette :: +128xp and 80 influence for opening the door :: Contents: 2 common loot boxes. * Guest Gardens (Lower Garden Door) :: Requires 3 Halla statuettes :: +128xp and 80 influence for opening the door :: Contents: 1 Caprice Coin, 3 members of the council (Duke Cyril Montfort, Comte Lothaire Doucy and Comtesse Montbelliard), 2 common loot boxes containing the Orlesian Banner and the Fumeur * Guest Gardens (Upper Garden Door) :: Requires 1 Halla statuette :: Contents: letter from Gaspard to Celene regarding negotiations (required for main quest advancement), 1 common loot box * Servants' Quarters and Grand Apartments (upper level) : Requires 3 Halla statuettes :: Contents: Celene's elven locket (Optional for main quest investigation), 2 rare loot boxes including Power Amulet for Vivienne * Royal Quarters (Empress's Private Quarters) :: Requires 5 Halla statuettes :: Contents: The Great Blackmail Hunt document, 1 naked soldier bound to the Empress's bed (Optional for main quest investigation), 2 common loot boxes * Royal Quarters - Lower Royal Wing (Left door) :: Requires 5 Halla statuettes :: Contents: 1 loot box with the chance of a rare item, +10 Lightning Rune * Royal Quarters - Lower Royal Wing (Right door) :: Requires 5 Halla statuettes :: Contents: 1 loot box with the chance of a rare item, Enhanced Cooldown Amulet Rewards Notes * In order for the Inquisitor to have access to the most ending options for Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, they must collect at least 8 Halla Statuettes and enter both the Empress's Private Quarters in the Royal Quarters and the Servants' Quarters and Grand Apartments (upper level - where the elven locket is located) * The fastest way to get the Halla statuette and codex entry in the kitchen of the Servants' Quarters is to jump on the edge of the table and onto the candle holder on one of the poles on either side of the table. Another option is you can jump from the table and pause in mid-air your assigned pause button and right-click the item to pick it up, though this does not work if the controlled character is a dwarf. Using other ways, like jumping on boxes to get up there, will take longer. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Winter Palace side quests